dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Blue, Black and Blue
の る |Rōmaji title = Kyōfu no Hikaru Me |Literal title = Fear the Shining Eyes |Series = DB |Number = 53 |Saga = General Blue Saga |Manga = Bright Blue Eyes *The Great Escape! *Run, Run, Run!!! |Airdate = March 4, 1987 |English Airdate = March 15, 2002 |Previous = The Pirate Treasure |Next = Escape from Pirate Cave }} の る |''Kyōfu no Hikaru Me''|lit. "Fear the Shining Eyes"}} is the eighth episode of the General Blue Saga and the fifty-third episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 4, 1987. Its original American airdate was March 15, 2002. Summary Goku demands that General Blue stop picking on Krillin and Bulma and face him. Blue, while effeminately laughing, tells Goku that he won't be left out and will make sure there's enough room on the floor after killing Krillin (whom he referred to as an "egghead chum."). Goku then tells Blue to stop talking and fight him. Blue then states that Goku must be eager to die, with Goku telling Blue that he's not afraid of him. Blue, hearing this remark, then brushes his hair with his hand and then proceeds to bulk up and asks if he's afraid of this. Goku briefly expresses shock at the transformation, with General Blue noticing and stating the end is at hand. However, Goku tells Blue that he's nothing more than a big balloon. Blue, incensed at the mocking words, gets angry. Bulma then notices something on the ceiling and asks what it is out loud. This causes Goku to look up just in time to get kicked by General Blue. Despite that setback, Goku recovers and proceeds to land a blow on General Blue. Blue then gets angry that Goku actually struck him, with Goku telling him to get used to it as he's only "getting started." He then proceeded to dodge Blue's punch before punching the latter in the abs and then following up with an upper kick to his jaw hard enough to loosen one of Blue's teeth. This gets Blue irritated and comparing Goku to a thorn in his side, and declares his intent to "pluck him out." He then proceeds to use the Psychic Eyes technique on Goku and proceeds to beat him up, starting with his kicking Goku around and eventually opting to punch Goku in the head. After noticing the cave rumbling and thus "bad weather," and expressing disappointment since he was just starting to have fun, he decides to go for the "abridged version", which is using a capsule to conjure up an M37 shotgun and pointing it dangerously close to Goku's head, with Goku screaming. Blue then, in a manner similar to addressing children, threatens to blow Goku's head off unless they tell him where the Dragon Ball in the cave is. Bulma then tells him that, according to her Dragon Radar, the ball is in the pool nearby. Blue then is elated, admitting it was the last place he would look and tells them that the Red Ribbon Army gives them their thanks for their cooperation before deciding to kill Goku anyways per his orders. However, when he notices a mouse ran past him, he panics and loses concentration on Goku. After General Blue lost focus when he got scared by a mouse, Goku breaks free from his "Look into my eyes!" ability and demands to know why he's scared of only a mouse. Blue then protests that it wasn't just a mouse due to its tail size and admits he hates rodents. Goku then demands that he stop whining and fight fair. Retorting that fairness is "the last resort of the weak," Blue attempts to regain the fight by using his Look into my eyes! ability once more, but Goku counters by poking the General in the eyes, greatly infuriating him and calling him a brat. Goku then proceeds to beat the Red Ribbon Army General away with a punch while stating he is not a brat, leaving knocked out into a wall. When the Pirate Cave breaks into huge chunks and starts to slowly cave in, Bulma and Krillin run to the submarine. As the whole cave is breaking apart, Goku dives into a very deep well to try and get the Dragon Ball. He finds the Dragon Ball along with the entire Pirate Treasure, but only carries the Dragon Ball back to the surface. Bulma and Krillin find their little sub, and wait for Goku. General Blue wakes up and finds some of the treasure, and thinks he is rich, but gets buried in the cave collapse. Goku continues to look for Bulma and Krillin, running as the cave caves in. Bulma does not think it is safe to wait anymore for Goku, and decides to leave him behind. Krillin is angry at Bulma for her decision. Major Events *Goku battles General Blue. *Goku retrieves the Dragon Ball from the Pirate Cave. *Goku, Bulma and Krillin attempt to escape the collapsing Pirate Cave. Battles *Goku vs. General Blue Appearances Characters *Goku *Krillin *Bulma *Mousey *General Blue Locations *Pirate Cave Objects *Power Pole *Gun *Dragon Ball *Submarine Differences from the Manga *Bulma tries to distract General Blue to give Goku an opening though this backfires with Goku being distracted instead. This didn't happen in the manga. *In the manga, the Three Star Ball was not lodged in the mouth of a skeleton. It was under a rock that Goku lifts. *In the anime, Goku does not directly state the name of the Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper attack when using it on Blue, instead saying "I'm not a brat!" when using the rock portion to finish him off, in reference to Blue's earlier insult. Similarly, in the anime, General Blue after being poked in the eyes by Goku insults Goku in a rage by referring him as a brat while complaining about his eyes, while in the manga, he only screams about his eyes in agony without even addressing Goku. *General Blue regaining consciousness and seeing all the treasure briefly before it is buried is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *As Blue is about to shoot Goku with the shotgun, Bulma cries out that while Goku may be strong, he's only human and couldn't survive a direct gunshot. Ironically, Goku's Saiyan heritage is the reason why he's survived all previous shootings, including his first in the original episode where Bulma shot him with a pistol. *Bulma's exclamation of "Move it or you're gonna be a permanent resident here!" is similar to a line from , where Belloq tells Indiana that he'll be a permanent addition to the Well of the Souls after trapping him inside of it. **It also was similar to a line in from Star Wars uttered by Han Solo to C-3PO when attempting to flee Echo Base. *The location of the Three Star Dragon Ball is somewhat odd, as it would mean that after dispersing at the end of "A Wish to the Eternal Dragon", it would have had to fly under the ocean, into the Pirate Cave, through the submarine bay and its corridors, under the water, out into the treasure room and then back underwater again before lodging itself in the mouth of the skull. *The end of the episode shows Goku trying to navigate through a hallway intersection that was never depicted in earlier episodes. This is odd because at the first intersection Bulma and Krillin come across they make a point of helping Goku along with a chalk arrow, but they never encountered another intersection after that. *This is the first episode to use music from Curse of the Blood Rubies. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 53 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 53 (BD) pt-br:A Caverna Sinistra fr:Dragon Ball épisode 053 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:General Blue Saga Category:Dragon Ball